Phishing is an attempt to acquire information, such as usernames, passwords, credit card details, etc., by masquerading as a trustworthy entity. Communications purporting to be from popular social web sites, auction sites, online payment processors or IT administrators are commonly used to lure an unsuspecting member of the public to a fake or unauthorized website, which has a look and feel almost identical to an authentic or legitimate website. Phishing is an example of social engineering techniques used to deceive users and exploits weaknesses in web security technologies. Attempts to deal with the growing number of reported phishing incidents include legislation, user training, public awareness, and technical security measures.